devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Dane Gang Arc
After 10 years Shuu Lumina and 10 years Ducasse Jonquil calms down, Dycasse whines, "It's all over. why can't we just visualise it (something like that)". They do so with a convenient plot machine which actually does that (wow k where did they even get such machine?). Act 60 the story goes back 10 years, viewing the Main 7 base. Dane and his 2 Dane Gang member, Chester Chai and Sir Venon, talking some stuff. Nick Nebula shows up at the Main 7 base, searching for available power. Nick asked Dane where the Main 7, Varia and the Interns were. The gang replied that they are not here and Nick decided to test Dane Gang. After fighting the easy fight, Nick said that they were weak but just took them anyways since he needed every small power to take down Chapel Coffman. the Dane Gang and Nick took off. Act 61 Nick and TDG( The Dane Gang) were walking in the middle of nowhere. Sir Venon asks where are and Nick replies in a desert, regretting his decision of saying where he was because Nick encountered Chapel Coffman. His power is still a mystery but all we know is that he can possess, hear people who looked at his eyes regardless of the distance and something to do with a black flame. He also has a artifact that can mysteriously lock people in time or send something in the past. The sand suddenly rises and Nick and TDG encounters Anatis Kirche, a member if the Cartel. Nick and TDG fights a Cartel Member. During the fight, Sir Venon breaks the 4th wall and complains about the creepy music (Anatis's theme). After few minutes, Anatis mysteriously disappear. Nick deducted that Coffman used the time artifact to make it so they never encountered Anatis. Act 62 Nick and TDG finds a pizza shop (it's probably the keido pizza) in a desert. They buy(?) pizza water for Dane, making his annoying speech that sounds like you have 2 big teeth infront of your jaw (like a rabbit) magically, disappear. After that, they encounter Avaxus and Ivan, a member of TDG. They ended up lost (somehow), searching for a man with a big sword (may be Karthus Gehrman). Chester Chai insults them and Avaxus and Ivan decides to fight Nick and TDG. During the fight Sir Venon breaks the 4th wall and says some stuff. After the Fight, Avaxus complains why Nick is so strong. Nick asked Avaxus and Ivan if they want to journey on to defeat Chapel. Avaxus says no but Ivan just redacted and said yes (you don't get there character). Act 63 Nick and TDG arrives at there first destination, a dojo. When Nick and TDG steps in, Major Brando appears and fights them. Major Brando sends in 3 waves of Ninja Brando and fights TDG. After the 3 waves, Nick says that he was planning to meet the head of this dojo, but major brando would not allow, sending in waves of advance recruit members. realizing that the plan is not working, Major Brando sends in both Ninja Brando and advance recruit members. After defeating them, Major Brando just leads Nick and TDG to the Head of this dojo. Act 64 Major Brando leads the gang to a room. inside the room is Keith Brando, the head of this dojo and a swords master (titled by nick). Avaxus says that this isn't the swords master pitstop and attempts to leave. Keith took that as an insult and fights Avaxus. After the fight, Nick and TDG stayed at the dojo for the night. Act 65 *WOOD BREAKS* wow what a great sound effect. keith detect someone in this dojo. TDG wakes up. Everyone rushed to the garden (since that's where the noise came from), finding an intruder stealing a sword. It was Lewis Citadel, a member of the Cartel. Lewis Citadel holds a nameless huge sword used in the Keith fight, presumed to be The Cartel's belongings. Keith claims that the sword was his. The Cartel fights TDG. After the battle, Lewis attempts to leave with the Sword and the location of the dojo. Act 66 After the night, TDG goes back the room from yesterday. Nick asked Keith to summon a certain out of control guy. The room goes dark (except the lights from the window). In front of them was Xenon Karambit, a former main 7. he laughs hysterically and sees the TDG. Nick tells him that he is gonna have to join his gang. Xenon declines and fights. after the fight, Xenon was questioning why he lost. Nick asks again to join his gang and Xenon accepts in a way your mum says that i will take your X Box away but without the NO MUM I WILL DO ANYTHING attitude. TDG sets off to go to the Cartel Base. Act 67 TDG arrives at a place that is pretty steep. When the Gang were talking amongst each other, a man (can you really call him a man?) named Skeleton Man appears. He is not known if he is a Cartel member. He approaches to the gang and has bussinesses with Keith. the fight innitiates. During the fight (probably), Lisuke Higashikata, a member of TDG, appears in front of the cave exit. Not knowing the reason, Avaxus and Lisuke don't get along with each other (probably because of there religion, jojo and persona?) and picks a fight. Skeleton Man and Lisuke fights TDG. After the hellish fight, Skeleton Man had to go somewhere, attempting to escape. Nick tries to stop him but Lisuke gets in the way. Skeleton Man gets away. Nick does some hoodiny crap to Lisuke and Lisuke is pretty much shattered his whole bone (not true). Lisuke gets picked up as a item and is put into your backpack. TDG enters the cave. Act 68 Entering the cave, TDG sees Esteban, a Varia member. Avaxus still has his fume and tries to punch the full recovered lisuke. Dane stands in his way, making you fight Avaxus. After the fight, Nick asks Esteban to give Lisuke and Avaxus the VIGOR blood. Esteban says that he only has 1 VIGOR blood. Sir Venon asks what a VIGOR blood is. Nick simply said that its just a simple power up. Players get to choose who gets the blood. After the vote, TDG goes through the waterfall. Act 69 After going through the waterfall, thet were greeted with a FoF fortified wall. The person you chose breaks it down. after the BREAK DOWN, TDG spots Lewis Citadel attempting to assassin them from above. Lewis equips a Chapel mask and Chapel(?) takes over Lewis's body. Lewis may have drained the VIGOR user's blood, gaining his sword and Lewis's body a gigantification. VIGOR LEWIS fights against TDG. after failing, Chapel Coffman(?) undos his possession power and leaves the host behind. Nick suggest that the team should be spilt to 2 since there was 2 doors. The first team was The Original Dane Gang and Lewis's body. The 2nd team is the others. Act 70 After the team splits up, The original Dane Gang meets Karthus Gehrman, Aramis Pierre, Dandy Porthos and Darus Artagnarn. They appear to be Cartel members. Karthus Gehrman ordered the Phony Punk Knights to fight The Original Dane Gang while he just uhhh i dunno, fly like a pretty butterfly? During the fight, Darius and his 2 others stops the fight and asked the original Dane Gang to join them to defeat chapel. They may have connections with Nick because of the unfairness of the team member. Not real Act 71 Keith gets a Hand Job and dies. Act 72 Complete.